story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Linda (MMfL game)
Linda (リンダ Rinda) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Very laid-back and soft-spoken, Linda spends her time tending to many types of red roses at her house and very dedicated in her job at Red Flower Ballet Studio. She has an open heart and cares deeply of the residents in Music Town, always making sure everyone is in good health, even if it means another Apple Juice for her father. The rival for Linda's affection is Sven, a martial artist. Both Sven and Linda share their exceptional skills. In addition, they both have empathetic personality and calm demeanour. Linda will marry Sven if the player trigger their Rival Heart Events and chooses not to marry either of them. ' ' ' ' ' ' Black Love Event *Exit your house *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Linda has 5000 XP or more *You have talked to Roger for 1 week Roger would like to talk to the player about shipping, but is interrupted by his dog barking. The player's dog is barking at Linda, who lets out a startled cry. The player rushes to help Linda who has been pinned against his barn. After sending the player's dog away, Roger also leaves without saying a word. Linda wonders if she somehow made Roger angry and is a little worried about it. After reassuring her that Roger isn't angry with her... Choice 1: Are you hurt? Result: +1500 XP with Linda Linda says that she's fine, but doesn't understand why the player's dog doesn't like her because she really likes animals. She then asks if you can show her around next time she comes to the farm. You nod and she leaves. Choice 2: So what brings you hear today? Linda says that she just needed something today. She leaves the player's house. Purple Love Event *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *16:00 to 17:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Linda at a Purple friendship status or more *You have seen Linda's Black Love Event Linda comes out of the bar, frustrated and angry with herself. Linda says that she broke a few dishes when something is on her mind. Choice 1: Talk to her. Result: +2000 XP with Linda Linda confides in the player and then tell him that she feels much better. She will suggest that the player come into her ballet studio and the two of us will go inside. Choice 2: Go inside with her. Result: -2000 XP with Linda Blue Love Event - Confession The player must give Linda a Ring to see the his last two Love Events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Linda must be at a Blue friendship status or more, and you have seen her Purple Love Event. Yellow Love Event *Exit your house *15:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Linda at a Yellow friendship status or more *You have seen Linda's Blue Love Event/Confession *You are going steady with Linda The player will see Linda standing on the town bridge and go to see her. Linda will tell you that she just got back from a wedding in her hometown. She's upset because her friends were making fun of her for being a ballet dancer in Music Town. Linda now feels like she doesn't really know where belongs and asks what the player thinks. Choice 1: You better go to Norway. Result: -3000 XP with Linda Linda doesn't understand if she does really seem that way to you. Linda likes it better here and thinks she could even work on a fare! Choice 2: You're better off here. Result: +3000 XP, +1 DP She is relieved and feels better to hear the player's respond. Gold Love Event *Wake up in the morning *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Linda at a Gold friendship status or more *Roger and Tina at a Purple friendship status (10,000 XP) or more *Felix and Vivian has 5000 XP (halfway through Black friendship status) or more *You have seen Linda's Yellow Love Event/Confession *You are going steady with Linda Upon hearing a knock on door, the player is woken up. Roger and Linda are there, with Linda being very afraid. Linda thinks that she is being stalked by somebody and asks if she could stay at your house. Choice 1: Sure. Result: +4000 XP with Linda Linda comes in and the two of us talk for a while. The player will soon get another knock on your door. Felix, Vivian, and Tina will be there to try and explain that this whole thing is a big misunderstanding. The "stalker" turns out to be Linda's parents, Felix and Vivian. After talking it over, Linda leaves to go back to the Ballet Studio with her parents. Choice 2: I'll walk you home. Result: -5000 XP, +2 DP ' ' After the Flower Jewel, find Linda on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Linda will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. Since he doesn't have any family or close friends in Music Town, the player will automatically return home to prepare for the ceremony after their proposal is over. On the day of wedding, Linda will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Linda will have red hair and red eyes. The boy's clothing will be green while the girl's clothing will be orange. ' ' Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sven (Boy Player)/Linda (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is male and upon waking up in the morning, Linda will ask about her relationship with Sven. Encouraging Linda will make her happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Sven herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is male, but Sven will come to your house asking about Linda. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a girl and Sven appears in house but want Linda to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." Rival Event #2 *Red Flower Ballet Studio *19:00 to 22:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sven (Boy Player)/Linda (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Sven and Linda are eating together them at the dining room. Linda is thinking about throwing a welcome party for him. When Linda is about to go to the kitchen, she suddenly stumbled. In the kitchen, when Linda is about to cook, she was suddenly stopped by Felix and Vivian. Felix and Vivian said that they should handle the cooking while Linda should instead chat with Sven. She reluctantly agrees. Back in the dining, Linda told Sven that she is sad that her parents would not let her cook. Sven then suggests that Linda should secretly practise cooking. Linda happily agrees. Felix and Vivian suddenly arrived with the food. Rival Event #3 *Walk from House Area to Crossroads *9:00 to 11:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sven (Boy Player)/Linda (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married *You have finished the game's main storyline Sven admires the beautiful flowers Linda has grown, and she (in a shy way) claims not to have done anything out of the ordinary or special. Everyone can grow flowers as long as they put love into it. Sven continues showering Linda with praise, but her quiet nature causes him to ask if she has to say something. Linda claims she doesn't, and that she only brought Sven there to show him the flowers. Rival Event #4 *Beach *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sven (Boy Player)/Linda (Girl Player) at a Gold friendship level only OR the player is married Linda and Sven hang out at a beach when Sven warns her to be careful so that she doesn't fall in. She doesn't share his concern though, instead asking him if he thinks about marriage. Linda excitedly asks who Sven has in mind when he confesses that he does, but claims he doesn't have someone in mind she gets disappointed. He asks her the same question, and after recovering from her shock, Linda confirms that she does, and she has someone in mind. Linda asks him what his ideal type of girl is, and she becomes more shy after he mentions wanting a soft-spoken type, someone good would children who would play with him and his future child. Surprised to hear this, Linda remarks on how much of a good father he would make and he appreciates her. Then he noticed she seems unwell, but Linda insists she is okay... although she is happy to have spoken about marriage with him. Sven is initially confused by this, but it dons on Sven and he requests that she marry him. In utter delight, Linda agrees and the couple begin adoringly give each other affection. ' ' On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Sven and Linda; with Sven wearing a tuxedo and Linda wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Sven and Linda already married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game), and their baby will just instantly appear in the wife's arms. Upon getting a phone call from either couple, the player will be transported into Linda's bedroom at Red Flower Ballet Studio, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their daughter, Svena. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelorettes